The Art Of No
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter get into a little tumble while they're on the Hogwarts express.


The Art Of No  
  
By: Yaoi...A Way Of Life –AKA- Genia Grier  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series. Even though I do have some invigorating fantasies about select few male characters...but we won't get into that.  
  
Warnings: mild Non- consensual fondling, angst, troubled golden boys, and pretentious snakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books One through 4 (Maybe).  
  
Chapter One: Not Me...Not Now  
  
It was the beginning of the Golden Trios sixth year. Hermione and Ron had actually gotten together after spending a vast part of the summer at Hermione's family's get away villa in the states. The two had had the chance to get well...acquainted...while being there by themselves for two weeks before the rest of the Grangers got there.  
  
Harry was immensely happy or them. No one but Hermione could keep Ron from running off at the mouth about Quidditch, or hexing Draco Malfoy to a blithering mess, better. Also no one but Ron could help their bookworm of a friend from reading until her brain ran out through her ears. All in all, they were good fro each other.  
  
But this knowledge didn't make Harry wish anymore that he could have the same type of relationship that they had with each other, with someone that was special to him. They seemed to have suspiciously vanish when Harry had made his way through the barrier.  
  
Since leaving Hogwarts last summer, right in the beginning of the second war, Harry had been bothered with the fact that he may not live to see his last year at the beloved wizarding school. At first only the fact that Harry hadn't kissed a girl yet was bothering him, but Cho took care of that after a DA (Dumbledore's Army) meeting. Then it was that he had never been on a proper date, and that was again taken care of by Cho. Now the only two things that stood out in Harry's mind that troubled him was that he had never had sex, and that he hasn't fallen in love yet.  
  
Well not exactly in that order, but still it wouldn't be unwelcome to cross these two off his list of things-to-do-before-he-died-a-young-helpless- icon.  
  
The feeling of being held by someone as they mad love to you, or even fucked you into the bed was all Harry wanted. Once Harry realized he was gay earlier in the summer, the sexual imagery that came in Technicolor took over Harry's nightly dreams.  
  
Getting on to more subtle thoughts, Harry noticed that unconsciously he had made his way onto the large ruby red Hogwarts Express. Many first years were bustling around say their farewells to their relatives. They were mostly too busy trying to find a compartment that wasn't full to the brim with the older students of the boarding school.  
  
Finally finding a small empty compartment at the back of the train car, the raven-haired boy turned to put up wards to not be bothered. Suddenly someone with silvery blonde hair stumbled into the compartment after the startled Gryffindor.  
  
***  
  
Regaining his senses Draco turned around slowly when he felt a familiar magically signature in the same compartment as him.  
  
Seeing the bright emerald eyes of Potters staring straight into the Slytherins own silver blue orbs, made Draco break his train of thought.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Hum?" The other boy said taking a step further toward the slightly puzzled smaller boy. The creamy tone of Harry's cheeks slowly reddened when Draco's hand suddenly reached out with his fingertips tentatively touching the Gryffindors smooth skin.  
  
"Just a minute Mal-" Harry started.  
  
"You feel just like I thought..." Draco said sliding closer to the Gryffindor.  
  
"Malfoy what exactly are you playing at! Get off of me!" Harry yelled pushing the older boy off of him. All of his strength was put behind the blow taking Draco by surprise in his dazed state.  
  
"You know Potter I have always had a thing for people who play dirty." Draco purred seductively form his leaning pose against the door. Thoughts of what Harry would look like naked flowing through his mind as he waited for his chance to pounce.  
  
Hearing what came out of the other boys mouth made the green eyed boy readily narrow his eyes. The years of Dudley and his goons attacking him when he was startled, or had his back turned, replaying in his head. Waiting for the moment when he knew the taller and larger boy would make his move, Harry took short small breaths.  
  
"Just knowing that you may want me as much as I want you is turning me on in ways you can't even imagine." The blonde sultrily finished.  
  
*There*  
  
Harry's hands flew up grabbing the rapidly approaching boys shirt and flipped him over to the side toward the velvet read car seats. Pale hands had also made their way onto the Gryffindors shirt and was pulling him along for the ride. With a smart movement of his hips and firm grasp of his hand, Draco Malfoy had Harry Potter pinned securely under him.  
  
"Now this is more like it." The Slytherin muttered with a chuckle.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Hermione!!"  
  
Hermione turned around to see Ron running up to her with his arms over laden with sweets from the Lunch cart. His freckles contrasted sharply with his red exertioned face. Suddenly The red headed boy was next to her with that school boy smile he always wears.  
  
"Hey Ron. whatcha got there?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The new crystal ball candies that came out over the summer." Ron said as Hermione plucked one from his stash. "They chocolate with a hollow middle. Inside is this really sweet silver stuff."  
  
Hermione looked on with her eye brow raised, "A bit of a sugar rush?"  
  
"Yeah but good none the less" Ron said smiling widely.  
  
"Ah the highs of life."  
  
They walked on in companionable silence for a couple of compartments. 


End file.
